Won't Go Home Without You
by csilove01
Summary: When Fran and Maxwell have yet another fight, will this prove to be the one that seperates them forever? Maxwell finally realizes his true feelings for Fran but will it be too late? Rated M for later chapters I think, don't hold me to it though lol
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The idea for this story came to me while listening to the song "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5 so I highly suggest listening to it before reading._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Nanny or the song...shoot /_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_--_

Fran put a hand to her mouth, yawning, as she slowly unlocked the door and quietly pushed it open, careful not to wake the sure-to-be sleeping residents of the beautiful mansion. She smiled slightly behind tired eyes as she made her way to the coat closet, slowly removing her black leather coat, faux fur decorating the rim of the hood. No matter how her dates went, walking into the Sheffield mansion after every one could always make her smile. This time, however, her smile was not entirely due to arriving home. Lately, Fran's luck with men had been well…nonexistent. But finally…finally she had decided to let loose, put everything that had happened recently behind her. She had decided to stop waiting around for the man who just wouldn't return her feelings. Then, she met Tony, a tall, dark, and handsome man who had swept her off her feet. He was open with her, let her know how he felt about her and did everything that she had longed for Maxwell to do for years now. She'd finally realized it would never happen. As much as she flirted and hinted around, Maxwell just didn't feel about her the way she felt about him and it was time to move on. She smiled again, moving toward the stairs, as she recalled the events of the evening.

Yes, Tony was exactly what she needed right now.

Exactly what she needed?

For the first time she paused at the bottom of the stairs. Is that all Tony was? Someone to fill the void in Fran that _was _Maxwell? She decided that she was about to climb the first of the steps when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She jumped, turning around to face the figure standing in the darkness.

He turned on a light, stepping out of the shadows.

She managed a small giggle, placing a hand over her heart.

"Mr. Sheffield, you scared me. What are you still doing up?"

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice low, sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't know why he always made her so nervous.

She smiled shyly. "You know I had a date with Tony tonight. You were here when I left."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you realize what time it is Ms Fine?"

She was taken aback, her eyebrows furrowing as she wondered if she had heard him right. "Excuse me?" she questioned, not really knowing how to react. He had never done anything like this before and God knows this wasn't the first time she had come in late, or early for that matter.

His voice was laced with anger, his eyes boring into her as she shivered again, "It is after 2 in the morning," he said matter-of-factly and her eyes narrowed.

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one leg as she leaned to the side, staring at him in disbelief. "I'm well aware of that Mr. Sheffield. May I ask why you feel the need to confront me about it?"

He was suddenly very aware of what he was actually doing. Why was he confronting her? She had the right to be out as late as she wanted. She was a grown woman after all and he didn't own her. She could do whatever she bloody well pleased. Why on earth was he getting so angry? He wracked his brain for some kind of excuse. He wasn't really angry about her staying out. She had been out till the wee hours of the morning countless times with Ms. Toriello and he hadn't so much as batted an eyelash. But now…now he was full-blown angry. Hell, that was it…Tony. He remembered the feeling he got when Ms. Fine had told him just who she had been seeing lately. The man was near perfect. But then again he didn't know if it was so much Tony as it was Ms. Fine seeing a guy in general especially one like Tony. He came out of his fog when she spoke again.

"Mr. Sheffield, I asked you a question," she spat out, glaring at him.

"Ms. Fine, I'm afraid that I have held my tongue for long enough. This is the third day this week you have sauntered in here long after everyone has gone to bed…" her eyes remained fixated on him, he swallowed and continued, trying to hide the nervous edge to his voice, "I believe that your…_relationship_…with Tony has begun to get in the way of your duties here," he began to stand up straighter, more confident about what he was saying.

Her face contorted and she began to look at him like he was crazy. All traces of exhaustion were gone now and she was in full arguing mode. She placed her hands on her hips and took a step toward him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Mr. Sheffield. When I am on duty I do whatever you ask of me, but on my time off I think I have the right to do as I please."

She was right. What was he doing? "Ms. Fine, I just think that some time away from Tony would be appropriate and…" She cut him off. "What are you saying? You want me to break up with Tony? Is that it?" When he didn't answer, she threw her arms in the air and turned away from him for a brief second before turning back to face him. "You know what Mr. Sheffield? I too have held my tongue for long enough," she said, pointing a finger toward her chest. "I'm sorry sir, but you do not have the right to tell me who I can and can't date. As long as I am fulfilling my duties as your employee, which by the way I am, what I choose to do with my life is my business."

"Ms. Fine…" this was getting out of hand, he needed to stop it.

"No," she held up a hand before stepping even closer to him. Her voice didn't come out angry this time, it was more sad than anything. "I don't know what to do. You don't want to be with me, you've made that quite clear, you don't return my feelings for you, yet every time I push all of that aside, you aren't satisfied either," she paused, raising a hand to her mouth and then back down again, "You know, it seems as though you don't want me to be happy."

He felt his heart break as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Ms. Fine…" he tried to reach for her but she backed away, walking toward the coat closet.

"I think it would be best if I left," she shrugged into her coat and opened the front door.

"Ms. Fine, please wait. Let's talk about this like rational adults." He took a step toward her. She turned toward him and he saw that her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Goodbye Mr. Sheffield."

And with that, she was gone…

--

_Shall I continue??_


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell walked slowly down stairs into the kitchen, sitting his cup of coffee on the counter before turning toward Niles, who was busy preparing the morning's breakfast.

"Niles, have you seen Ms. Fine today?" he asked, hoping he would tell him that she was in the living room watching her daily soaps or upstairs helping Brighton with his homework or our shopping with Maggie.

"No sir, I'm afraid she hasn't been here at all today. I suppose her date with Mr. Galiano went very well then," he said, moving around the counter and studying his boss' face. He knew very well that Ms. Fine had come home last night and had been faced with his boss' jealous tirade.

"Oh, alright," Maxwell's face dropped as he began to walk out of the room when Niles began to talk again without looking up from the celery he was chopping.

"I must say sir, I agree with Ms. Fine," Maxwell knew then that Niles knew and he just solemnly nodded and left the room, not ready to speak to anyone about what had happened last night.

Maxwell mentally kicked himself for what he had done. Sleep had come hard last night, thoughts of the hurt he had seen in her eyes lingered in his mind. He couldn't shake the image of her walking out of his house…out of his life. She had spent the night at her mother's before but this time he got the feeling that her leaving was for good. Maxwell's eldest daughter shook him from his fog.

"Daddy, have you seen Fran? I need her advice on something."

"No darling, I haven't, but I can try and help. What was it that you needed her advice on? He asked, not about to tell her where Ms. Fine really was. Hell…he didn't even know where she was.

Maggie laughed. "No daddy, it's ok, come things I just need Fran for. Thanks though. If you see her tell her I need her," Maggie left her father standing in the living room alone.

We all need her…

--

Usually when she had a fight with Mr. Sheffield, she'd always find herself in her old room at her mother's house, crying herself to sleep, praying that he would finally see her the way she saw him. Somehow, though, she always went back, partly for him but mostly for the children. God, she loved those children as if they were her own. This time was different though. This time she wasn't waking in her old bed, getting ready to go back to her job. No, this time she was waking up in the arms of a man, no, not the man she loved, the man who, last night, could offer her everything that the man she loved couldn't, or, better yet, wouldn't. She hasn't gotten much sleep. She lied in his bed and cried, for hours as he slept, wishing it was Maxwell who she was sharing a bed with. But she had to stop. It was no use. He didn't want her and she just needed to realize that. But still, she felt her stomach turn as Tony snaked his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer in his sleep. She closed her eyes and thought about the events of the previous night and just how she had managed to end up in Tony's bed…

_Fran walked slowly down the cold streets of New York, tears pouring down her face. She hadn't realized where she was going until she found herself in front of Tony's apartment building. She wrestled with whether or not she should go up for several minutes. Then, as she thought back to what Mr. Sheffield had said, she realized that Tony may be her one chance at happiness, or at least he would be able to comfort her now. So with a deep breath she made her way toward Tony's apartment._

_Tony immediately opened the door and was shocked to see Fran standing there, her eyes red from the tears, her arms folded across her chest. "Fran?"_

_Without knowing what she was doing, she walked toward him, tears beginning to pour again, and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand over her back, a confused look on his face. He tried to calm her. "It's okay…You're okay…" His voice was quiet and comforting and she was glad when he didn't ask her what had happened, he just let her cry on his shoulder, telling her that everything would be okay._

_She didn't know if it ever would be…_

Wiping her eyes, Fran stepped out of bed, careful not to wake Tony, and made her way toward the phone.


End file.
